Currently Unamed Poke Fic (Not Currently Accepting Ocs)
by Emrysthemay
Summary: Follow the adventure of recently turned 11 tear old Tara Haine's adventure across Hoenn as she does random things! Like (censored do to spoilers) and (censored do to spoilers)!
1. The Mareep that go Meep

Tara gazed up at the clouds, petting a whimsicott. As she looked upon the clouds they changed into whatever pokemon she was thinking of. There, that was a growlithe. "MEEP MEEP MEEP." Startled, she quickly stood up, causing the whimsicott to scatter. She glared at a flock of mareep, thinking one of them had made the sound. She had just decided to go down there to tell them to stop when she heard a voice say "come on kiddo, time to wake up!" Tara awoke from her dream and battled to stay in it. "Are you awake yet? It's 8:30 all ready, time to get out of bed!" The voice continued. Tara, having lost the battle to stay in her pleasant dream, kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. Why did she have to wake up so early? Her mother, for that was who the voice was, ripped the covers off Tara. She groaned and rolled into the side of her partial bunk bed. Opening her eyes she tried to blink the sleepiness out of them and sat up. If her alarm couldn't wake her, getting her blankets ripped off of her and rolling into some wood sure could. "Come on into the kitchen when you've woken up then." Tara's mom joked. "Oh, and don't forget to get dressed, wouldn't want to get your starter in your pjs!" This last bit her mom added woke Tara up (almost), completely. Opening her eyes widely to rid the sleepiness from them momentarily, she climbed down the ladder and took a look at her desk, it had her book bag on it and some pokemon cards. She walked over to the book bag and stretched one of the elastic bands her mom had sown on to hold her pokeballs. She then rifled through the small stack of pokemon cards and slid them into a pocket of the book bag. Tara turned to the door and stepped into the hallway to get some clothes. They kept Tara's dresser there do to lack of space in her bedroom. She got out some gray sweatpants, a simple t-shirt that had a skitty on it and a light blue hoodie. After putting these clothes on, Tara walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her mom looked up from the newspaper and pushed a plate that had a chocolate chip pancake and some strawberries on it towards Tara. "I'm assuming you'll need some syrup?" Her mother remarked. Tara nodded, unable to say anything with a mouth full of strawberry. Her mom stood up and took a jar of maple syrup off of the shelf and passed it to Tara. "So, any idea what starter you'll choose?" Her mom inquired. Tara swallowed and poured some syrup onto her pancake. "Not really, treecko's cool and so is mudkip, but torchic is a bit overrated in my opinion." She answered and took a bite of her pancake. "Well then, you better leave soon, wouldn't want to wait until the pokemon center got some more starters from the professor's lab, now would we?" Her mom stated. "Okay, Mom, let me finish up breakfast first though!" Tara shoved the rest of the pancake in her mouth and swallowed(after chewing, of course.). She ran out the door, taking in breaths of the fresh air of Dewford.


	2. The Time Wasting Questions

I'm going to stop accepting ocs for awhile, because even though this is only the second chapter, I already have what, like five ocs? Anyways, I'm a bit nervous that people are going to get annoyed at me because I didn't write their characters how they wanted me to. I'm honestly not quite sure why I choose my first fanfic to be an oc accepting one, seeing as how I feel about writing other people's characters. This doesn't mean I'm discontinuing the fanfic though, far from it in fact. I'm just not accepting ocs until I feel comfortable writing them. Anyways, rant over, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Tara briskly walked through Dewford Town, gazing all around, at the azure water crashing onto the beach and sending a spray of sea into the sky to Brawly's gym. As she stared at a flock of wingull and pelippers, she crashed into a hedge and was greeted by a face full of leaves. She withdrew and picked some leaves out of her light brown hair. "Dang bush." Tara muttered under her breath. Eyes now set firmly on where she was going, she continued onwards to the Pokemon Center.

Tara stepped into the Pokemon Center and quickly shuffled away from the entrance, not trusting it to not close on her hoodie. Spotting a tuft of the pink hair that all Nurse Joys had, she walked over the desk that protected the healing machine from randomly getting stolen. Somewhat. Nurse Joy's head popped up. "Hello! What do you need?" She inquired cheerfully. 'Well, one would be quite cheerful with a name like Joy.' Tara thought.

"I've come for my starter pokemon." Tara responded, though not nearly as ecstatic as Nurse Joy.

"Certainly then! Come right this way..." Nurse Joy faltered, unsure of what to call Tara.

"Tara." She answered Nurse Joy, slightly impatient to get her starter. Names weren't really necessary when choosing a pokemon, now were they?

Alright then Tara, follow me." Joy responded, still, well, cheerful. Tara followed Nurse Joy, hoping there wouldn't be anymore time wasters. "Well, here we are! Time to choose a pokemon!" Joy exclaimed. The room in question had a paned glass wall and a built in pedestal of sorts that was rectangular with a circular side and had three pokeballs settled into dents. Tara strayed closer to the pedestal as Nurse Joy released the starter pokemon from their pokeballs. "First off, we have torchic, the chick pokemon." Joy explained as she let it out of it's pokeball.

"Torcheec!" It exclaimed joyfully. Tara had already passed torchic over, as cute s it was, she still thought it was overrated, and darn, did that thing have big feet.

"Then of course, we have treecko, the wood gecko pokemon." Stated Joy as she released treecko from it's pokeball as well.

"TreeckO!" It confidently yelled to no one in particular, crossing it's arms coolly. Tara smiled at the confident treecko, loving that it was a lizard-like pokemon.

"And finally, but certainly not least, we have mudkip, the mud fish pokemon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, well, joyfully. (What else would you expect from someone named Joy?) Joy pressed the button on the pokeball, causing light to arc uot or it and form into a mudkip with a frumpy frown on it's face that quickly became a smile.

"Muudkip!" The pokemon acclaimed, mouth opened widely. There was something about this mudkip that intrigued Tara, and it wasn't just because of it's eager nature but the fact that it was small. It wasn't that tiny, just petite enough to sit pretty comfortably on an average ten year old's shoulder. True, mudkip was more of an amphibian than a reptile, but Tara just loved this mudkip. More so than the treecko, in fact, which she herself was mildly surprised by.

"I'll take the mudkip." Tara informed Nurse Joy.

"Good choice! Here's his pokeball, and of course, Mudkip!" Joy cheerfully placed the mudkip into Tar's arms as she told them abut some random useless boring stuff. "Blah blah blah...Oh yes! I've almost forgotten! Would you like to nickname Mudkip?" Tara nodded, eager to nickname Mudkip and be done with these time wasters. "Ok then, what would you like to nickname him? Nurse Joy inquired.

Tar pondered for a moment, thinking of good nicknames. "How about Shrell?"

"Keep! Kip Kip!" Shrell the mudkip nodded vigorously, showing his support for the name.

"Shrell it is then! Do you need anything else?" Joy cheerfully replied.

No! I mean uh... no." Tara quickly patched up her mistake, hoping Nurse Joy didn't notice it.

"Alright then, good luck on your pokemon journey!" Joy said, completely oblivious to Tara's mistake.

"Thanks!" She called back to Nurse Joy as Tara swiftly exited the room, eager to be away from the time wasting Joy.

Back in the main room of the Pokemon Center, Tara was just about to leave after Nurse Joy had insisted on giving her some pokeballs, when some random guy raced into the room shouting "I made it!" He then preceded to trip on his untied shoelace and fall face first onto the floor. The random dude quickly sprung back up, checking his watch. "New record!" He announced, fists pumping. (Picture anime sweat drops... NOW!)

"Okay then, good to hear..." Tara remarked as she sidestepped the stranger on her way out.

"I've come for my starter pokemon!" He stated, a grin on his face.

"Good! Come right this way-" Nurse Joy said, as cheerfully as the guy who fell on his face, even when he interrupted her.

"Michael!" He informed Joy as he followed along.

'Those two are a perfect match, personality wise, at least.' Tara thought, rolling her eyes at their over-enthusiasm.

"I want ...mumble...kip." Tara could hear some traces of Michael and Joy's conversation.

"Cer...mumble...ly. You ...mumble.. the pre...mumble...s person cho...mumble... a mud...mumble...ip." Joy answered. At least, it seemed like she did. "I think ...mumble... ha...mumble... ano...mumble... o...mumble..." The rest of the conversation dissipated like mist in broad daylight as Tara exited the Pokemon Center, hugging Shrell.

Well, here's the second chapter! Sorry 'bout it being late, though I never actually posted a release date for this chapter. So, I had finished typing it on my kindle but couldn't copy it so I could send it to my laptop to post it. I ended up copying and pasting it in chunks. I had sent it to the laptop and posted it, but I had to delete it because it did some weird thing and you couldn't read it, so what you're reading right now is the version that was retyped on my laptop. So anyways, sorry if version is a bit... iffy. At least it has paragraphs now! On the other hand, we have the first submitted oc, Michael! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and keep a look out for some slowpoke action!


	3. Bud and Splashing Around

Tara whistled as she strolled towards her house, Shrell now laying on her head as she gripped his pokeball. Now that Tara was away from Nurse Joy she had stopped being annoyed as the realization that she was _finally_ about to go on her pokemon journey a year after most hit.

Tara stepped into her house and called out to the air "I'm back from getting my starter." She heard some shuffling as someone, presumably her mom, made moves to enter the mudroom.

"So, what starter did you get?" Her mom inquired as her head appeared around the corner of the doorway.

"A mudkip, his name is Shrell." Tara told her mom as Shrell, as if trying to show off, slid off her head and into her arms.

"Well, he's got quite a personality there." Her mom ruffled Shrell's head fin. "Well, anyways, how many pokeballs did Nurse Joy give you?"

"Four." Tara answered her mom.

"You'll need more than that, it can take a few to catch one pokemon." Tara's mom turned and walked into the kitchen as Tara followed. Her mom snagged a lumpy bag and handed it to Tara. "There are six pokeballs in there, that should be enough to catch a pokemon or two, depending on how much they want to be captured." She informed Tara.

"Great, but how did you know how many pokeballs to buy? She could have given me five and then there would be an uneven number." Tara asked her mother.

"Nurse Joys generally give out four pokeballs, well, at least they do in Sinnoh." Her mom explained t Tara.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I should pack then." Tara said.

"Go on, everything you need should be upstairs." As her mother said this, Shrell bounded out of Tara's arms and started marching around on the kitchen floor. Tara smiled at this and headed up the stairs.

Back in her room, Tara took a look at the clothes her mom had lay out on the desk. There was a noctowl hat in case anything got chilly, which it rarely does in Hoenn do to the volcano, but hey, that's mothers for you. There was also a small array of t-shirts and some sweatpants and jeans, nothing fancy. As well as a few long-sleeved shirts. Basically, there was enough to go without having to wash anything for a little while. There was also a slightly fancier outfit in case she wanted to partake in a contest. It was a celery green t-shirt with indigo ribbon trimming and some leather shorts. Nothing really fancy, it was just slightly more so than her other clothes. Tara shoved the assortment into her bag as well as a pair of boots. Hey, they might be wrinkled but at least there's room for other stuff. She dropped the bag of pokeballs into her bookbag and, after a second thought, grabbed her notepad and flipped to a clean page.

_Mudkip ~_

Tara closed the notepad back up after writing down the name of her starter's species and unceremoniously shoved it into her pocket. After she was sure she had packed everything Tara descended the stairs and caught sight of Shrell splashing around in Bud the feebas's tank. Her mother shrugged when she saw Tara and continued to watch Shrell play.

"Come on Shrell, we need to go on our adventure!" Tara said as she lifted Shrell out of the water. Bud just glubbed like the feebas he is.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Her mom exclaimed. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, have this. You'll need it to keep in touch." She handed Tara the phone, for that was what it was.

"Thanks Mom! I should get going now. Wouldn't want to miss the boat!" Tara started out the door.

"Bye, Tara! Remember to call!" Her mom said as she waved.

"Bye Mom!" Tara called back as she waved. "Now to go on our adventure!" She told Shrell, turning towards where he perched on her shoulder. Tara turned her head back towards the port and sped for it.

Well, that was the third chapter! Sorry for it being short, and the writing might not be up to par, but I had to get through a minor case of writer's block to write this. Aand it's pretty late, but I _did_ say to keep an eye out for more _slowpoke_ action. Anyways, excuses aside, I'll try (no promises though) to get the next chapter out in a shorter amount of time. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
